You Can't Always Get What You Want
Video:The rolling stones-You can't always get what you want ---- You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes you just might find You get what you need You get what you need (I saw her today at the reception) (A glass of wine in her hand) (I knew she would meet her connection) (At her feet was her footloose man) (No, you can't always get what you want) (You can't always get what you want) (You can't always get what you want) (But if you try sometime, you'll find) (You get what you need) I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand I knew she was gonna meet her connection At her feet was her footloose man You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometime, well, you might find You get what you need Oh, yeah Oh And I went down to the demonstration To get my fair share of abuse Singing, we're gonna vent our frustration If we don't, we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse Sing it to me, honey You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need Oh, baby, yeah Oh I went down to the Chelsea drugstore To get your prescription filled I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy And, man, did he look pretty ill We decided that we would have a soda My favorite flavor, cherry red I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead" I said to him You can't always get what you want, Lord You can't always get what you want, I tell you this, baby You can't always get what you want, baby But if you try sometimes, you just might find, oo Oo, you get what you need Oh, yeah Whoo (Oh) Ah-oo You get what you need Yeah Oh, baby Oh, yeah I saw her today at the reception In her glass was a bleeding man She was practiced at the art of deception Well, I could tell by her bloodstained hands Sing it You can't always get what you want, yes You can't always get what you want, ooh, yeah, yeah You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes, you just might find, you just might find You get what you need Oh, yeah Oh, yeah Whoo Oh, you can't always get what you want, no, no, baby You can't always get what you want, standing in line now You can't always get what you want Mm, but if you try sometimes, you j-just might find, you just might find there's something You get what you need Ah, yeah Ah, can you do that? |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:The Rolling Stones